Sateriasis Venomania
Sateriasis Venomania, originalmente denominado Querubim, era um duque do Império Belzeniano, governando o território de Asmodean. Desprezado por seu rosto deformado e rejeitado pela sua amiga Gumina, Querubim matou sua família e forjou um contrato com o Demônio da Luxúria com a ajuda de uma figura misteriosa. Depois de tomar o nome e a aparência de seu irmão, "Sateriasis Venomania" sequestrou várias mulheres usando os poderes recebidos pelo contrato. História Infância Nascido em Lasaland em 113 EC, filho de Illote Venomania e Nylpho Venomania, sua mãe cometeu suicídio devido a deformidade de seu filho: Um pequeno rosto em sua bochecha direita. Chamado de "criança demoníaca", foi aprisionado no porão da Mansão Venomania The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4por seu pai, proibido de sair. Em algum ponto, o guarda de sua cela ensinou-o a escrever. Após desenvolver habilidade em escrita, Querubim passou a escrever um diário falando sobre a escura prisão e suas experiências lá quase todos os dias, lentamente melhorando sua escrita com a ajuda do guarda. Em Julho de EC 123, ele conheceu Sateriasis, que afirmava que eram irmãos de diferentes mães. Sateriasis passou a visitá-lo regularmente, trazendo comida e perguntando se seu irmão estava bem. No início de Setembro, Sateriasis levou seu irmão para fora da prisão, com o guarda assegurando que não contaria nada sobre suas aventuras. Depois disso, eles passaram a sair da prisão com frequência durante a noite. Em 16 de Outubro, os irmãos encontraram Gumina Glassred durante sua saída e, uma vez que disse não contar a ninguém, os três brincaram juntos.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Com o passar dos anos, os três saim frequentemente juntos para brincarem na rua das oficinas; O menino que se tornaria Querubim regularmente observava os ferreiros trabalharem enquanto Gumina observava um velho pintor e Sateriasis assistia a oficina de Gina fazerem bonecas. Eventualmente, Sateriasis convenceu o pai deles a libertar seu irmão, e ele se tornou um servo da mansão, pelo nome de "Querubim".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Embora insultado por todos os outros por sua aparência, Querubim continuou a ser amigo de Sateriasis e Gumina, mesmo que com o tempo começando a invejar a beleza de seu irmão e sua popularidade.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Próximo ao início de 130 EC, Querubim posou para um velho pintor da rua das oficinas, escondendo sua deformação por trás de sua longa franja. Uma vez que a pintura foi concluída, Querubim manteve em seus aposentos no sótão.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 De anjo à demônio Em dezembro de 135 EC, Querubim descobriu que Sateriasis e Gumina estavam noivos. Devastado, se aproximou dela em uma festa, no intuito de contar o amor que tinha por ela,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania antes que pudesse fazer sua confissão, Gumina cruelmente acabou com sua amizade e debochou de seu rosto, dizendo amar o SateriasisDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2. Com o coração partido e hulmilhado, Querubim foi tomado por sua raiva. No dia seguinte, pegou uma espada e matou seu pai, sua madrasta, seu irmão e todos os funcionários.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Quando sua raiva passou, se sentiu muito culpado, e se preparou para que se suicidasse com o uso de sua espada. Antes que pudesse se matar, uma mulher vestida em uma capa escura, I.R, se aproximou de Querubim, e ele explicou sua miserável situação à ela. A misteriosa mulher ofereceu uma katana, que retirou de dentro de seu manto, e disse para se impalar com essa espada, em ordem de fazer um contrato com o demônio que havia dentro dela. Embora duvidoso, ao trocar sua espada pela nova lâmina, Querubim ouviu a voz do Demônio da Luxúria e se convenceu de que a mulher falava a verdade. Empalando-se na katana, Querubim fez um contrato com o Demônio da Luxúria e foi preenchido com sua magia, tornando seu sangue roxo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Depois de se apresentar, I.R. explicou que agora ele tinha o poder de seduzir as mulheres com seu olhar, manipular memórias, mudar de rosto e se transformarThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2. Concordando em usar o poder do demônio para seduzir mulheres, Querubim foi autorizado a manter o recipiente do pecado e, com isso,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 ele mudou seu rosto para se parecer com o de Sateriasis. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke VenomaniaQuando descobriram que havia uma testemunha de seu crime, I.R. ensinou a Querubim como realizar um ritual de amplificação para invocar o poder vindo da espada, que fazia apagar a memória de qualquer um dentro daquela área. Ao realizar o ritual apressadamente e impropriamente, o novo Sateriasis Venomania apagou sem querer suas próprias lembranças de si mesmo e de seu alvo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Amnésico e mascarado como seu irmão, Sateriasis acreditava ser o único sobrevivente do massacre de sua família. Em resposta, o Império Beelzeniano fez Sateriasis suceder seu pai como Duque de Asmodean, apesar de Marquis Glassred ter gerenciando Asmodean enquanto ele se recuperava de sua perda de memória. Horrorizado por seus novos desejos luxuriosos, Sateriasis permaneceu isolado no solar sozinho. Mais tarde naquele mês, ele esteve em uma discussão com o Marquês sobre seu isolamento.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 A costureira de Mystica Durante o festival de ano novo de Lasaland, Venomania, faminto e cheio de luxúria, instintivamente deixou sua mansão e vagou pela capital, onde desmaiou. Ele foi resgatado por Lukana Octo e acordou na loja do tio da mesma; enquanto Lukana cuidava dele, ele pediu desculpas por seu comportamento estranho depois do massacre de sua família, que fez com que os cidadãos acreditassem que ele havia enlouquecido, e mais tarde se apresentou formalmente. Quando ele se preparou para sair, o tio de Lukana fez com que ela o acompanhasse de volta a sua mansão depois de lhe dar uma muda de roupa. Após chegar na mansão, Sateriasis se conteve de olhar para Lukana e afirmou que estava morando sozinho enquanto não conseguia lembrar o rosto do assassino de sua família. Ele disse a ela que foi para a cidade porque ficou sem comida e também porque estava procurando por duas mulheres que ele mal lembrava, uma delas sendo Elphe e a outra Netsuma. Lukana pediu à Sateriasis que perguntasse sobre o antigo marquês ao seu tio Elphe e timidamente contou sobre sua conversa. Enquanto continuavam a conversar, Sateriasis contratou Lukana para costurar suas novas roupas, fazendo com que ela ficasse em um quarto de hóspedes na mansão enquanto trabalhavaDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1. Lukana trabalhou até tarde da noite nas duas semanas seguintes. Uma noite, após não conseguir encontrar o "seu" diário, Sateriasis encontrou Lukana dormindo em sua mesa de trabalho e novamente teve que resistir à luxúria que sentia por ela. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela acordou aterrorizada com um pesadelo, antes de se desculpar e voltar para casa. Nos cinco dias seguintes, Lukana trabalhou duro e completou seu guarda-roupa Pela madrugada, após Lukana dar seu último ter ao Sateriasis, tentou se apressar para voltar para Mystica, escapando das desculpas de Sateriasis que tentava fazer com que ela ficasse a noite. No entanto, ele insistiu em vê-la nos portões da cidade. Ao passarem pela cidade, Sateriasis notou o desconforto de Lukana ao seu lado e aumentou sua velocidade em direção aos portões da cidade. Quando chegaram à fronteira, ele tentou questionar Lukana sobre o comportamento dela quando ela tentou sair, no entanto ela o rejeitou e foi embora. Sateriasis ficou atordoado com as palavras de Lukana, que o fez lembrar de quando foi rejeitado por Gumina, o fazendo então recordar do massacre e do contrato que fez com I.R I.R de repente se aproximou dele, em sua forma felina; assim que confirmou que parte de sua memória havia voltado, Sateriasis expressou hesitação em ir atrás de Lukana, pelo quão longe ela provavelmente estaria, até que se lembrou que podia voar. Ele então conversou com o demônio da luxúria por telepatia, pedindo por assas, que logo cresceram em seu corpo. Sateriasis levantou voo e alcançou Elluka dentro da floresta. Repleto de luxúria, pediu Lukana em casamento, que estava assustada, deixando Sateriasis surpreso ao descobrir que ela já sabia sobre o contrato que ele havia feito. Como Lukana se recusou a ser dele, Sateriasis completou sua transformação demoníaca e invocou seus poderes sobre ela, fazendo lavagem cerebral nela. Assim que Lukana se encantou por ele, Sateriasis a beijou. Ambos foram interrompidos quando uma garota Elphe, Mikulia Greeonio, tropeçou e caiu ali perto, gritando ao ver as características demoníacas de SaterasisDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 A camponesa de Abito Enquanto ele permanecia perplexo, I.R alcançou Sateriasis, brigando com ele por ter deixado sua forma demoníaca ser vista. Soltando Lukana, Sateriasis tentou fazer lavagem cerebral em Mikulia, se surpreendendo quando ela continuou inalterada e saiu do local. Como I.R havia dito que era muto perigoso perseguir a garota durante o dia, Sateriasis resolveu voltar para mansão, fazendo outra lavagem cerebral em Lukana para que pudessem discutir sobre seus planos. Após finalmente chegar na mansão com a primeira membro de seu harém,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 I.R o instruiu sobre como usar seus poderes devidamente. Ela também lhe aconselhou a manter relações sexuais com mulheres para evitar a luxúria descontrolada que sentia antes. Na semana seguinte, passou seu tempo fazendo tal atividade com Lukana, a levando para o porão, longe da visão de qualquer um. Lembrando apenas algumas lembranças vagas, Sateriasis não recebeu resposta de I.R. sobre o porquê ele havia assassinado sua família. Em fevereiro de 136 EC, I.R usou suas longas conexões para rastrear Mikulia até a aldeia de Abito e, Sateriasis pegou uma carruagem e foi até o local junto dela. Durante o passeio, Sateriasis teve um pesadelo sobre quando Gumina o recusou; após seu despertar, conversou com I.R sobre a viagem deles e descobriu ser o único capaz de entender sua fala enquanto felina. Mais tarde, se perdeu em seus pensamentos sobre suas memórias, antes mesmo de chegarem à Abito. Ainda cansado de suas atividades com Lukana, quando a carruagem entrou na cidade, Sateriasis considerou que suas opções finalmente decidiram que ele teria que manter ela e suas futuras "esposas" em segredo, já que a poligamia era proibida no Império Beelzeniano Após I.R. também prometer lidar com o problema relacionado aos familiares preocupados de Lukana em breve, ela e Sateriasis entraram na vila encontrando o chefe. Sateriasis se ficou temporariamente atrasado pelo falatório do chefe, enquanto I.R já estava na sua frente. Quando conseguiu alcança-lá, descobriu que ela havia localizado Mikulia. Sateriasis se surpreendeu ao ver que a garota já não tinha mais medo dele, tendo concluído que ele era que ele era algum tipo de demônio príncipe atraente que lhe faria feliz. Embora, tenha sido falha a sua segunda tentativa de lavagem cerebral, Mikulia, no entanto, concordou em ir com ele para sua mansão. Por insistência de I.R., Venomania voltou sozinho para a mansão, enquanto I.R. ficou para trás, guiando Mikulia até lá sob o disfarce da escuridão da noite.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chaper 2 Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, I.R. disse para Sateriasis fazer o ritual de amplificação novamente, tomando cuidado para não perder suas memórias mais uma vez. Com isso, ele limpou as memórias de todos em Lasaland e as aldeias vizinhas de seu encontro com Lukana e Mikulia. Depois que ele confirmou que foi bem sucedido, Sateriasis foi para a cama com seu mais novo membro do harémDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 A dançarina de Lisa-A Sateriasis continuou com suas relações com mikulia por três dias e três noites, a levando pro porão onde Lukana ficava.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Mais tarde, Venomania ouviu sobre a alegada beleza da artista do grande teatro em Lisa-A, Lolan Eve, e viajou para a cidade para vê-la pessoalmente. Comparecendo ao teatro, ficou encantado pela sua aparência exótica e decidiu fazer dela sua terceira amante. Após o show, Venomania arranjou uma forma de falar com Lolan nos bastidores e ao descobrir que ela é uma lésbica, fez lavagem cerebral para que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Após Venomania retornar pra sua mansão em Lasaland, Lolan se juntou a ele assim como havia sido instruída e então foi levada para o porão. Lá, foram cumprimentados por Mikulia, que havia recebido de Lukana um novo vestido “provocador”. Após apresentar Lolan à Mikulia e observar a frieza entre as duas, levou a nova membro para cozinha junto dele, onde Lukana cozinhava. Uma vez que apresentada à Lolan, Lukana deu a Venomania alguns volumes de diários antigos que ela havia encontrado na sala barrada. Após conversar com Lukana, Sateriasis levou Lolan para fora. Depois, ele acabou a apresentando para I.R., a encontrando no meio de um projeto. Após Lolan e I.R. trocarem elogios e Sateriasis quase brigar novamente com a maga, tentou descobrir mais sobre o que ela trabalhava antes de expulsar ele e Lolan. Sateriasis concluiu o passeio ao levá-la pra seu quarto. Algum tempo depois, Sateriasis leu um pouco dos diários que Lukana havia encontrado; não lembrando que eles eram seus, ficou curioso sobre o garoto que uma vez foi preso na mansão, antes que seus pensamentos voltassem a ser sobre fazer sexo com suas concubinas Mais tarde, Duke Venomania ouviu falar de uma linda cartomante que vivia em Evunemi, Mirigan Adi, e viajou para encontrá-la. Fazendo lavagem cerebral nela, Sateriasis fez com que se juntasse a ele na mansão alguns dias depois, onde teve suas relações sexuais com a falsa cartomante.Após deixar o quarto, ele encontrou I.R. em sua forma de gato vermelho, que indicava que o Marquês Glassred tinha vindo visitar; Recebendo o marquês apesar da hora tardia, Sateriasis dirigiu-o à sala de visitas onde podiam conversar. Ele ficou chocado ao encontrar o marquês acompanhado por sua filha, Gumina GlassredDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 A amiga de infância Uma vez que Sateriasis, Gumina e o marquês se sentaram na sala de estar, Sateriasis ouviu o relatório do marquês sobre o misterioso desaparecimento de mulheres em Asmodean e ficou aliviado ao saber que eles estavam sem solução; Sateriasis explicou, por sua vez, que suas memórias ainda não haviam retornado completamente. Pouco depois, ele ouviu o marquês dizer que Gumina estaria morando com ele a partir de agora, chocada ao descobrir que ela era sua noiva, se lembrando de seu passado com ele. Preocupado que seu harém fosse descoberto, ele rapidamente convenceu o marquês a não forçar Gumina a viver com ele, com a ajuda inconsciente de Gumina. No entanto, antes de sair, o marquês conseguiu que Sateriasis se encontrasse com Gumina novamente para ajudar a recuperar mais de suas memórias.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Três dias depois, em março, Duke Venomania se encontrou com Gumina na mansão Glassred e eles decidiram ter o encontro deles em Lasaland; como eles estavam acompanhados por uma serva de Gumillia, Carol Shields, Sateriasis lentamente começou a lembrar mais sobre Gumina. Os três viajaram para Lasaland, com Gumina conversando e depois chegaram à rua das oficinas. Eles andaram pela rua, enquanto Gumillia contava sobre Quando ela mencionou Querubim, ele a pressionou ainda mais; Gumina chocada contou sobre Cherubim, "seu" irmão mais velho, e Sateriasis o identificou como o misterioso escritor do diárioDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3. Como Gumina também mencionou o retrato que havia sido pintado de Querubim, Sateriasis procurou sua mansão naquela noite até que ele encontrou e leu mais dos diários para confirmar que esse menino era o escritor. Tornando-se instintivamente enojado com seu próprio retrato, Sateriasis chegou à conclusão de que odiava seu "irmão"; lembrando-se da rejeição de Gumina, ele chegou à conclusão de que Gumina havia escolhido este Querubim sobre ele e que isso causou seu massacre. Venomania se enfureceu novamente e chamou pelo demônio da Luxúria; Transformando-se em sua forma demoníaca, Sateriasis voou para a mansão Glassred e massacrou a casa enquanto ele procurava por Gumina. Enquanto ele massacrava os guardas e servos, ele encontrou Carol Shields. Quando ela tentou parar seu progresso, atacando-o até mesmo com uma espada, Venomania invocou seu feitiço de luxúria e fez uma lavagem cerebral nela. Carol então levou-o para o quarto em que sua noiva estava escondida, ajudando a contê-la quando ele entrou. Enquanto Gumina gritava e protestava, Venomania seduziu-a com sua magia Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 O crescimento do harém Após levar as novas membros de volta para a mansão, Sateriasis fez um ritual que apagou todas as memórias da população local sobre o que aconteceu na residência Glassred.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Sateriasis então começou a ficar somente na companhia de Gumina; durante o mesmo período, ele começou a sair mais e mais para lidar com os assuntos do estado. Enquanto voltava de uma das reuniões, encontrou uma mulher sem moradia, Hakua Netsuma, e lembrou que I.R. havia feito lavagem cerebral nela Quando ele trouxe Hakua para casa, Sateriasis ficou chocado ao saber que Hakua e I.R. pareciam já estarem familiarizadas. I.R. insistiu que ele se livrasse dela, eventualmente admitindo que Hakua era a irmã mais velha de seu médium humano, surpreso, deixou Hakua sob cuidados de Lukana antes de ir falar com I.R. em particular. Ele descobriu que I.R. incendiou a vila de Hakua e Haru Netsuma, procurando pela Espada Venom antes que ela possuísse Haru. Seguindo em frente, I.R. pediu para a sateríase seduzir a rainha de Marlon, Yufina Marlon. Embora desconfortável, ele ouviu como I.R. explicou que Yufina tinha um dos sete vasos do pecado Sob a repetitiva persuasão de I.R., Sateriasis foi convencido a ajudá-la em seu pedido, somente para evitar ser derrotado e poder continuar a crescer seu harém. Lukana logo entrou dizendo que Hakua recebeu um quarto ao lado de I.R. Sateriasis ficou sabendo pela feiticeira indignada que a presença de Hakua estava fazendo com que Haru se rebelar e tentar protege-la das ameaças que I.R. normalmente faria. Quando I.R. saiu, Sateriasis ficou chocado ao Lukana contar que Gumina pendurou o quadro de Querubim em seu quarto Quando interrogou Gumina, ela disse a Sateriasis que Carol tinha adquirido o retrato do sótão. Furioso com o fato que ela ainda tinha uma admiração por Querubim, Venomania queimou o quadro na lareira. Em seguida, beijou Gumina e usou seus poderes para apagar Querubim de sua menteDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4. Um tempo depois, ele atacou a comitiva da rainha Yufina em sua forma demoníaca, massacrando os soldados de Marlon que a protegiam. Enquanto seu acompanhante Marquis Donald continuava a agredi-lo, o duque arrancou os braços do homem e depois apagou suas lembranças de seu ataque. Depois de seduzir Yufina,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Venomania adicionou Sonika Sonic, Lazuli Blue e Priema Soap ao seu harém no início de abril.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania A padeira de Mystica Enquanto ele comparecia ao seu harém, I.R. chegou, pedindo que Sateriasis a acompanhece até Mystica Para encontrar outro recipiente do pecado. Antes de sair, deixou Lukana supervisionando a mansão, viu I.R. confiar em Mikulia para cuidar do corpo dela e por fim deu um beijo de despedidas em Gumina. Com o corpo felino de I.R dentro de seu casaco, ele chegou na cidade e foi direcionado a procurar um altar nas montanhas Misty. Entrando na padaria local, Venomania encontrou a bela Lilien Turner e tentou pedir informações sobre as montanhas. Depois que sua presença foi descoberta pelo pai de Lilien, ele fez Lilien acompanhar o duque até a cordilheira. Conversando com Lilien durante o percurso, o assunto eventualmente se desviou para mencionar o caso dos recentes desaparecimentos e Venomania descobriu que ela era amiga de Lukana antes da mesma se juntar ao Harém. Assim, chegando ao pé da montanha, Venomania deu um adeus íntimo à garota envergonhada e se dirigiu para a cordilheira, tirando I.R do casaco.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Quando ele se aproximou do altar nas ruínas da montanha, o duque conversou com I.R. sobre como ele nem sabia que Lilien era uma das amigas de infância de Lukana. Chegando ao altar, invocou os seus poderes da luxúria e abriu uma passagem secreta para a câmera funerária. Dentro dela, ele encontrou uma colher sobre uma pilha de tesouros. Apesar de acreditar que aquilo seria um segundo recipiente do pecado,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 I.R. o corrigiu dizendo que era um item mágico feito por seu pai, então ele rapidamente perdeu o interesse. Ao I.R. xingar sua comandante Tette Cetera, pelo alarme falso dado, Venomania apresentou interesse em levá-la para seu harém. Ele então saiu da tumba, planejando em se abrigar com o marquês Ferdinand, o qual estava investigando os sumiços. Enquanto buscando refúgio na residência de Ferdinand, I.R se juntou a sua esposa e Sateriasis massacrou o resto dos membros da família. No dia seguinte, ele retornou à padaria e pagou o pai de Lilien para que a deixasse sair com ele para um passeio, antes de se aproximar da garota e flertar com ela. Ele então pediu que Lilen fizesse um tour com ele pela cidade, olhando para as feiras e então dançando juntos Mais tarde naquele dia, Venomania retornou para a mansão, encontrando-se com I.R., que o mostrou o quarto secreto do Marquês Ferdinand, que estava repleto de possessões de Maylis Beelzenia. Vendo uma pintura dela, o duque ficou fascinado por sua beleza e resolveu a adiquirir.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Muitos dias após sua saída com Lilien, o duque a comprou um vestido luxuoso e pediu que ela o visitasse na mansão de Ferdinand naquela noite. Venomania ficou com Lilien em um dos quartos e compartilhou com ela um beijo apaixonado, até que ela deduziu que ele era o sequestrador de Lukana após ver o bracelete dela em seu braço. Enquanto Sateriasis tentava convencer a garota a ir com ele, acabou invocando seus poderes quando ela tentou fugir. Pouco depois, Rajin Assad, amigo de Lilien, entrou e confrontou-o em vingança ao massacre da residência de Ferdinand. Passando por uma transformação demoníaca,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Sateriasis atacou Rajih e o feriu gravemente antes de quebrar sua arma. Embora Rajih continuasse a lutar e intimidar Sateriasis com xingamentos, colapsou devido aos ferimentos e Sateriasis reverteu sua transformação com sucesso. Com Lilien apropriadamente em transe, Venomania partiu para Lasaland com I.R. e explicou a ela o que havia acontecido. Enqunto ansioso para voltar ao seu harém, a maga o lembrou da punição de Tette Cetera e Venomania ficou ansioso para tê-la.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Algum tempo depois, Sateriasis recebeu Lilen em sua mansão com o resto de seu harémThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 A queda. O duque continuou com suas atividades, adicionando Mewtant Lusha, Tette and Rio Neja ao seu harém. Ele depois seduziu a espiã Beelzeniana, Neruneru Nerune, e através dela, encantou e sequestrou a princesa Maylis. Enquanto comparecendo ao seu harém, Venomania percebeu que I.R. gostaria de usar o corpo de Lukana como seu novo corpo, assim teve que impedi-la de tal ato. Depois, ele instruiu a alfaiate a ficar de olho na feiticeira usando sua habilidade de sonho profético. Certa manhã, ele descobriu que Lolan Eve foi encontrada morta depois de passar algum tempo com ela na noite anterior. Para monitorar a saúde das outras mulheres, Sateriasis encontrou e encantou a idosa Annlee Sweets devido à sua ocupação anterior como médica.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Em 137 EC, o duque foi visitado pela Elluka Clockworker. Consciente de que estava o investigando, o duque notou que ela mantinha a cabeça baixa para evitar contato visual. Mais tarde, enquanto desfrutava de seu harém, foi direcionado por Maylis para o primeiro andar, onde encontrou I.R. planejando fugir com a espada Venom e Lukana antes da queda do duque que estava prestes a acontecer. Após forçá-la a desistir de Lukana, Venomania permitiu que I.R. saísse com a espada e seu corpo original. Desprezando a preocupação de I.R., Venomania foi visitado por Karchess Crim disfarçado de Elluka; depois de aparentemente invocar seus poderes sobre "ela", ele trouxe sua nova noiva para o porão.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Ao se abraçarem, Karchess apunhalou Venomania no peito com a Chave Dourada e vitoriosamente se revelou ao duque. Enquanto Karchess saiu em procura de Yufina, Sateriasis colapsou devido aos ferimentos; chamando pelo demônio, ele descobriu que havia sido esfaqueado com outro recipiente do pecado, a chave. Ele iria morrer enquanto o demônio retornaria ao seu recipiente até encontrar um novo hospedeiro. Uma vez que a voz do demônio desapareceu, o rosto da Sateriasis retornou ao seu estado original deformado; por volta dessa época, todas as suas memórias voltaram e o duque percebeu que ele era, na verdade, QuerubimDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Enquanto as mulheres libertas fugiam, Querubim viu que Gumina antes de sair olhou para trás. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのはPercebendo que ele nunca havia confessado seus sentimentos a ela, ele desesperadamente gritou para ela para dizer que ele realmente a amava e explicava que ele era Querubim, não Sateriasis. No entanto, estava sem fôlego, o incapacitando de falar, lhe restando apenas a possibilidade de a ver ir embora, o deixando morrer. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Pós vida Após sua morte, a alma de Venomania permaneceu barrada do Paraíso celestial devido a seu contrato e, como resultado, ele acabou no Jardim Infernal; durante esse tempo, ele conseguiu manter o rosto de seu irmão como sua forma "ideal" e deixou sua identidade original completamente para trás. Durante seu tempo no submundo, a mestra do Jardim Infernal disse a Sateriasis a história da acusação do deus sol Allen Avadonia, o garoto chamado "Irregular.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Em 999 EC, quando o mundo terrestre se fundiu com o Jardim Infernal, a alma de Venomania retornou ao Terceiro Período; como resultado da fusão,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue suas memórias e as dos outros em Asmodean reconstruíram a capital Lasaland e o antigo Duque retornou ao local de sua mansão. Encontrando-se com Maylis, Lukana, Mikulia e Gumina, o ex-duque convidou os membros de seu antigo harém a morar com ele novamente, de livre e espontânea vontade, prometendo se comportar por sua cooperação. Ao comparecer ao seu harém, Sateriasis foi visitado por Allen e, ficando com inveja de ver outro homem, tentou jogá-lo para fora antes de ver que ele estava acompanhado pelo Demônio da Luxúria. Ao descobrir que ele era o garoto "Irregular" do qual a Mestra do Jardim Infernal falava, Sateriasis permitiu que Allen começasse a entrevistá-lo no interesse de estudar sua história. Depois de discutir como ele conseguiu manter o rosto de seu irmão, Sateriasis foi explicar que ele havia recuperado parte de seu harém, apesar de não querer mais usar a força para obter mulheres. Ele então entrou em um debate com Allen sobre suas opiniões positivas sobre a poligamia, antes que o menino fosse entrevistar uma das mulheres. Embora irritado com o ciúme, ele se comportou. Enquanto Maylis e Allen conversavam, Duke Venomania tomava chá com Lukana e Mikulia. Antes de Allen deixar a mansão, Sateriasis pediu que se ele encontrasse a I.R., pedisse que ela viesse vê-lo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Algum tempo depois que Allen partiu, a Mestra do Jardim Infernal o visitou e levou Sateriasis de volta para as entranhas do submundoSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed O fim do capricho. Desde então, Sateriasis esperou na porta do julgamento junto de Gallerian Marlon e sua descendente Kayo Sudou até que a mestra do Jardim Infernal chegou com Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche e Prim Marlon, ficando satisfeito que as recém chegadas eram mulheres. Sateriasis depois viu Gallerian invocar a princesa do sono; durante o confronto, enquanto a princesa hipnotizou Prim para que atacasse, Sateriasis fez lavagem cerebral nela para poder usar nela seu poder. Enquanto Gallerian e Michelle escapavam, Sateriasis e os outros foram jogados pra fora do submundo, caindo em Asmodean. Após ser recebido em casa por seu harém, Sateriasis decidiu ir junto de Riliane e Kayo ao teatro do mal, convencendo-as de deixá-lo ir, já que ele era o único que poderia enfrentar a hipnose da princesa do sono.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 Ao chegar debaixo do teatro, Sateriasis abriu suas asas e voou com Riliane e Kayo, desviando dos tiros dos soldados de Tasan. Os três então seguiram a princesa do sono até o escritório do diretor, escutando a explicação de Gammon Octo e Gallerian Marlon sobre como eles iriam recriar o mundo. Após MA ressurgir de dentro de Riliane, Sateriasis foi absorvido junto com o resto dos contratores.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 7 Após a derrota de Ma, Sateriasis separou-se da fusão.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 10 Ele foi presumivelmente incorporado ao novo mundo criado pela reencarnação de Allen e Riliane.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Legacia Após sua morte, I.R. nomeou o recipiente da luxúria como “ espada de veneno”, para expressar sua ”gratidão” a ele.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Ao final do incidente, o numero exato de vítimas que Venomania manteve em seu harém era desconhecido.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga)- Chapter 5 Muitas dessas vítimas acabaram grávidas e geraram descendentes da linhagem Venomania, que eram amaldiçoados por ter o sangue de seu pai correndo em suas veias.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い Graças às suas interações com a espada de veneno, as crianças que teve com Maylis, Lukana e Mikulia e seus descendentes adquiririam a facilidade de desenvolver Síndrome da Malícia HereditáriaDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue e passaram isso para as futuras gerações. Seus filhos mais tarde tiveram muitos descendentes famosos, incluindo Banica Conchita, Gast Venon e Gammon Octo no fim do século 10 EC. Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Durante a investigação do incidente e seu resultado, Elluka Clockworker descobriu através de Gumina sobre Querubim e suas interações que levam ao massacre. Anos após o incidente, Gumina continuou pintando quadros do Sateriasis em sua casa em Elphegort, eventualmente produzindo dúzias de obras desprezando o rosto do Duque Sateriasis. Ganhando o apelido de “Duque da luxúria”, os seguidores Levin da seita de Held começaram a espalhar coisas sobre os atos demoníacos de Sateriasis.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Com o duque lembrado como “demônio” em um mito, seguidores devotos de Levin frequentemente perseguiam aqueles identificados como seus descendentes, como por exemplo "O Demônio de Asmodean".Evils Kingdom Website: http://akunooukoku.com/ - Profiles Entretanto, conforme o tempo passava mais elementos sobrenaturais do duque eram tidos como fictícios ao final de 900 EC Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Apesar disto, seus crimes ainda eram lembrados e um criminoso, Scherzer, até tentou imitar o incidente que Querubim havia causado.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Menos de um século após a morte do duque, Asmodean se tornou um estado independente e Venomania foi considerado um herói nacional para o país. Como resultado, o duque Venomania se tornou parte da cultura de Asmodean, como por exemplo, o império de Asmodean ter derivado muitos de seus poderes a partir do duque Venomania.The Daughter of Fog Elluka Clockworker mais tarde passou seu conhecimento sobre Sateriasis para o historiador Will Jaakko, o qual depois compilou um manuscrito sobre os recipientes do pecado.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Séculos após a morte do duque, Yukina Freezis visitou o local de sua mansão abandonada enquanto investigando as escritas de Will sobre os sete pecados capitais.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 A novelista mais tarde escreveu um conto de fadas inspirado nas ações de Venomania, sendo este intitulado “ O Duque e as quatro mulheres”, se tornando uma de suas obras mais populares. Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Personalidade e Características Sateriasis era um homem egoísta. Graças a seu passado, Sateriasis não teve uma boa socialização, além de se tornar uma pessoa amarga devido aos abusos e ridicularizações que sofreu por sua deformação. Essa amargura e ódio de sua família permaneceram com ele mesmo quando suas memórias foram apagadas. Conforme o demônio da luxúria o incentivava a agir como um HER, a amargura de Venomania se transformava em desrespeito com as mulheres e a vida dos outros, sem pensar duas vezes antes de fazer lavagem cerebral em seus membros do harém e massacrar incontáveis inocentes. Depois de ser libertado de sua luxúria, no entanto, Sateriasis preferiu ser cavaleiro e prestativo com as mulheres. Querubim, era inicialmente um garoto quieto e solitário que tinha muito controle sobre sí mesmo quando se tratava de tolerar os abusos sofridos. Após ser desprezado pelo seu amor, Cherubim não aguentou a pressão e perdeu seu controle; essa perda foi causada pelo demônio da luxúria. Sua magia o tornou impulsivo e extremo, refletindo em seus atos como seus massacres e a larga escala de mulheres que estuprava; tendo também problemas em controlar sua libido e com seu vício por sexo que apenas aumentava. Assim, sua falta de atenção natural se tornou arrogância e infantilidade, permitindo, desta forma, a facilidade em ser pego de surpresa. Sateriasis desenvolveu uma obsessão em colecionar mulheres como suas "esposas", acreditando estar apaixonado por qualquer mulher bonita que visse, independente de classe, sexualidade ou idade. Evidenciado por seu padrão repetitivo de colecionar mulheres, Sateriasis pouco se importava com suas esposas, não se preocupando com suas mortes, embora ele escolhesse as favoritas entre elas. Ao ser libertado da luxúria, Sateriasis manteve sua visão positiva sobre poligamia e começou a se importar mais com o consentimento de suas esposas, embora ainda muito ciumento Aparentemente, "Sateriasis" escondia sua natureza obscura por parecer ser do tipo carismático e um humilde duque. Ironicamente, quando esqueceu sobre sua possessão, Venomania ficou aterrorizado com as coisas que desejava e, como Querubim, se sentiu profundamente culpado pelo massacre de sua família. Ele também começou seu reinado como duque sendo muito mais humilde e desajeitado, possivelmente devido ao seu verdadeiro passado. Por causa de seu abuso, no entanto, ele odiava sua identidade e personalidade anterior como Querubim. Após sua morte, continuou com sua identidade de Sateriasis, porém muito mais enfraquecida = Habilidades e Talentos Apesar de ter sido trancado boa parte de sua vida, Venomania era muito sensato; ele era extremamente bem sucedido como o Duque de Asmodean e bem letrado em ler e escrever,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 e também em dançar.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Com sua posição como autoridade, Venomania era um ótimo ator, se portando como um respeitoso, humilde, e gentil duque e que estava tão confuso sobre os desaparecimentos quanto todos ao seu redor. Sua influência como um dos cinco duques também o permitiu rastrear o processo da investigação do império sobre os desaparecimentos.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) Após selar um contrato com o demônio da luxúria, Venomania recebeu todos os poderes da espada de veneno e do demônio da luxúria, sendo particularmente capaz de fazer lavagem cerebral no sexo oposto, manipular memórias e fazer uma transformação demoníaca. Graças a essa conexão como demônio, Sateriasis podia interagir livremente com ele através de telepatia,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 assim como invocar os seus poderes para procurar por outras fontes de poder.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 No entanto, para manter a potência dos seus poderes intactos, ele foi obrigado a ter constantemente relações sexuais com membros de seu harém e tirar delassua energia vital.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Durante seu mandato como servo, ele era capaz de desempenhar os deveres exigidos a ele.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Ele também tinha conhecimento básico do Reino Mágico de Levianta e suas figuras The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 Relações I.R.: Parceira de Venomania. Embora inicialmente confuso com sua aparição repentina e por suas alegações duvidosas, Sateriasis criou simpatia pela natureza secreta de I.R. e pelo o que ele percebeu como preocupação desnecessária da parte dela. Entretanto, era genuinamente grato pela maga ter interrompido sua tentativa de suicídio e interessado em dormir com sua medium, ele ficou menos entusiasmado em ajudá-la a alcançar seus próprios objetivos e expressou mais interesse em construir seu harém. Gumina Glassred: Amiga de infância de venomania. Sateriasis fez amizade com ela quando jovem e acabou se apaixonando. Ele ficou arrasado quando ela publicamente zombou dele e seu noivado com Sateriasis foi revelado, isso o levou a selar um contrato com um demônio. No entanto, a Venomania continuou a amá-la até sua morte, embora seu amor fosse distorcido por ter tido seu coração partido e pela luxúria Lukana Octo: uma mulher do harém de Venomania. Durante sua perca de memória, o duque começou a se preocupar bastante com Lukana durante o tempo que estiveram juntos, inicialmente resistindo aos seus impulsos de luxúria. Ele ficou traumatizado por ter sido rejeitado por ela, no entanto, lembrando do acontecido com Gumina, ele e rapidamente adotou uma atitude mais insensível em relação ao seu bem-estar e vida pessoal. Ao fazer lavagem cerebral em Lukana e a levar pro harém, Sateriasis manteve um falso relacionamento com ela, e confiou nela para ajudá-lo a conquistar outras mulheres. Maylis Beelzenia: Uma mulher do harém de Venomania. O duque se apaixonou pela sua aparência e resolveu seduzi-la para a levar para o harém. Ele manteve um falso relacionamento com ela enquanto lá esteve Lilien Turner: Uma mulher do harém de Venomania. O duque ficou atraído por Lilien e preferiu passar o tempo com ela durante sua estadia em Mystica, seduzindo-a mais sutilmente durante vários dias. Venomania ficou desapontado por ter que usar seus poderes da luxúria em Lilien, acreditando que desta vez não seria necessário. Depois que ela estava em seu harém, ele manteve seu relacionamento falso com ela. Rajih Assad: Um rival que disputava pela atenção de Lilien. O duque pouco pensava sobre Rajih inicialmente, com a intenção de matá-lo em sua forma de demônio e não entendia o relacionamento que ele tinha com sua mais nova vítima. As convicções e o amor de Rajih por Lilien o lembraram de seu amor passado por Gumina Mikulia Greenio: Uma mulher do harém de Venomania. O duque seduziu Mikulia por causa de sua beleza e manteve um falso relacionamento com ela, a dando presentes e a tratando com mais gentileza do que seus próprios pais. Ela foi uma de suas favoritas dentro do harém Karchess Crim: Assassino de Venomania. O duque conheceu Karchess enquanto o assassino estava disfarçado como uma mulher e ”a” recebeu em seu harém, achando “ela” muito linda. Quando Karchess esfaqueou o duque e revelou sua identidade, Venomania ficou profundamente chocado Sateriasis Venomania: Irmão mais novo de Sateriasis. Por mais que muito próximos na infância, Querubim sentia inveja de seu rosto belo e de sua popularidade, o que se tornou ódio quando Gumina o rejeitou. Antes de recuperar suas memórias, Sateriasis acreditava ser seu próprio irmão, e após ganhar as memórias, ele preferiu a identidade de Sateriasis. Hakua Netsuma: Uma mulher do harém de Venomania. Venomania encontrou Hakua e a seduziu devido à semelhança de sua aparência com a da médium de I.R., e ele manteve um relacionamento falso com ela. Lolan Eve: Uma mulher do harém de Venomania. Venomania ficou fascinado pelas histórias sobre a beleza de Lolan e sua “saudável pele morena”, usando seus poderes da luxúria para seduzi-la apesar de sua sexualidade. Apesar de ter um falso relacionamento com ela, ele não se sentiu afetado quando a mesma morreu devido à tensão mental Trívia Conceito e Origem * O nome "Sateriasis" é derivado de "Satyriasis",The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 que significa uma "incontrolável ou excessivo desejo sexual em um homem"; o termo vem de "Satyrs", criatura hedonista com características de cabra, assim como a forma demoníaca do duque * Seu ultimo nome é uma combinação das palavras "venon" (veneno) e "Nymphomania"The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 , que significa o incontrolável ou excessivo desejo sexual de uma mulher * Seu nome original, Querubim é o plural de uma hierarquia de anjos em ensinamentos judaico-cristãos frequentemente retratados com múltiplos rostos; o nome pode ser uma referência à sua deformidade. * O duque e suas habilidades se semelham muito ao incúbo, um demônio em forma masculina que contamina sexualmente as mulheres durante o sono; a relação sexual com o íncubo às vezes pode levar à morte. Curiosidades * Em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Sateriasis foi votado como o vigésimo sexto personagem mais popular da saga Filha do mal por fãs japoneses, seguido por Abyss I.R., Shaw Freezis, Mikina Freezis, Eve Moonlit, e Trauben Fruit. Galeria Arte Conceitual= A73SG1TCcAA3LzN.jpg large.jpg| Enbizakadeadlymain.png| SDScommetJudgment.PNG| |-| Músicas= TEC_icon_Gakupo.jpg| Cherubim.png| IMG_1056.png| Muzzle lust.png| SCP002.png| |-| Livros= LunacyCover.png| Venonovel6.jpg| SCPStoryCover.png| SCPSateriasisVenomania.png| |-| Mangás= VenomaniaManga.jpg| Sateriasismanga.png| SateriasisIR.png| Demon.png| CherubimBaby.png| Cherubimmanga.png| Sateriasischibimanga.png| SateriasisDSoE.png| BanicaVenomaniamanga.png| QuartetsSateriasis.png| QuartetsIRSateriasis.png| SCP!Sateriasis.png| CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png MargaritaVenomCapriccioofthedead.png VenomWingsCapricciooftheDead.png |-| Produtos= Pcard gakupo.jpg|Carta de baralho de Sateriasis |-| Outros= SateriasisEFbooklet.png| Venomania Gumina 02.png| Akuno-40.png| Kingdom gakupo.jpg| SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png| SateriasisSSP.png| LUNACY OF DUKE VENOM.png| SateriasisSuzunosuke.png| GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png| GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png| ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png| ComicParodyTamara2.png| IllustrationGuminaSateriasisIchika.png| CrossdressingTamara.png| RedFateStringIchika.png| VenomaniaIchika.png| Referências en:Sateriasis Venomania es:Sateriasis Venomania ru:Сатериазис Веномания Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Loucura do Duque Venomania Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Asmodean Categoria:Belzênia Categoria:Personagens Representados por Camui Gackpo